Crush right into me
by Alice2mr
Summary: {AU} "Behind her, from nowhere she heard a whistling voice and in that moment she knew that a silenced gun's bullet approaching her unstoppably. The next second, it reached her thigh and she fell into the ground, and she had to tense her throat, lest a scream leave her mouth." (Gray Fullbuster&Juvia Lockser/Gruvia,Nalu,Jerza)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. You me at Ten**

When the blue haired girl looked at the stranger who was entering the club, she couldn't do anything but shivered. This is he. It was not a question. She didn't even have to take a look at the photo which she had got from her boss.

He looked like exactly the type of person who immediately catches everybody's yearning attention when he enters somewhere, but he has such rejection in his eyes at the same time, it would be a sin if somebody bothered him. Force and tension was glowed from his whole personality, but at the same time he looked like he didn't really care about anything. With his messy black hair he looked more perfect; his face looked like as if it made by a sculptor.

His steely stare took a look at his watch. He was wearing a black, obviously made-to-measure suit which was noticeably covered a trained body and the blunette didn't want to imagine how perfect he would look like without his clothes. _What's your little secret, sexgod?_

She, herself was sitting farther at a double table, blending into the crowd. With the eyes of an outsider she looked like she came here to do the same thing in the luxurious bar as the other guests: have fun.

Oh, please. She was here for another thing. She wanted to kill. As the black haired twenty-some years old guy whom the girl's glance has been following since his arrival.

Finally he arrived to the bar counter and ordered something. He looked up to the ceiling like something really gets on his nerves and he ran his fingers through his hair. After a few seconds, he got his whiskey but he didn't drink it. _Amateur_ thought the girl and her lips run into a little smile, but in that moment that joy disappeared like it would never exist. Now she has to concentrate _just_ to her work, if she wants to get that pretty little money. She has enough time to have fun later.

The man hadn't drunk his drink yet; he was watching the people around him with that bored look on his face. _This must be his typical expression_ thought the blue haired girl.

He wasn't left alone for too much time; a long black haired woman joined him after a few minutes. She was wearing a skinny, thigh-high silver dress which was pulled out her breasts fairly well. Regard to the blunette's clothing, it barely had a provocative affect.

She smoothed her black dress down which was reaching a few inches above her knees. It was the typical 'little black dress', which is found in every self-respecting woman's wardrobe. It isn't brash, still incredibly sexy in its own "puts the accent on all the curves, moreover it lets see just as much as necessary to catch a man's imagination style". Well, yes. Exactly.

So that wasn't a surprise when some watchful man's glance landed on the blue haired beauty, even though she tried to stay unnoticed.

However, the girl's misfortune, suddenly a straw blonde haired guy appeared in front of her and wanted to show – with a little bit too much excitement – his pleasure about their fortunate encounter. His breath was smell from the cheapest beer of the bar, in the girl's opinion. A white shirt strained in his muscular chest and his clothes' wasn't too branded either, so she had to conclude that he was here because a snobbish collage party. _Of course,_ _ **right now**_ _you want to get into my panties_ cursed the girl, but she just kept smiling like she interested in what he was talking about. _After all, he gives me an excellent cover against my target,_ she pondered, _and I would be stupid if I didn't take the advantages of this situation._

She kept nodding and she cut in some 'ahem' sometimes, just for the credibility. The black haired man still has been talking with the chick, that is to say, he let her whisper to his ear and caress his chest.

When the blunette looked to the guy, their eyes immediately met. However, the girl was busy with her increased pulse she reckoned that his eyes showed interest too. _Oh come on, heartbreaker, you can do it, if you want to_ the girl encouraged him impatiently.

She looked away while she crossed her legs again and she straighten up herself, then she looked at the blonde with pretended interest. In the corner of her eyes she saw the black haired man's seductive smile.

The chick noticed that her 'partner' was watching the blue haired girl again and she whispered something to his ear. A smile spread across his face and the blunette couldn't help but holding in her breath, despite of the fact that her face didn't show anything. She only looked like bored because of the jackass who was sitting in front of her.

She noticed that the blonde guy was looking at her questioningly like he was waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question" she pointed to the loud noise around them and when the blonde understood what she tried to say, he repeated it:

"What did you say, what's your name again?" he asked her leaning closer, so he could smell her sweet feminine perfume. _You believed it, jackass_ she smiled in herself, but she decided to speed up the events.

"Would you like to dance?" she turned her head just as much as her lips were just a few inches from his ear.

"Oh, yeah baby! Of course I would!" jumped up the guy excitedly. He obviously thought that he won this beauty, because of his devastating charm. _Such a narcissistic_ the blunette thought, but instead of rolling her eyes she let him take her to the dancing crowd.

She could feel that the black haired man turned his head in her direction and as she stood up, his gaze followed her movements. She could bear it no longer, she turned her head aside and she gave him a provoking smile. Their glance met immediately. In that time the black haired bitch was kissing his neck, while his right hand rested on her waist, however he didn't take his eyes away from the blunette. It seemed like he didn't even notice the fuss around him.

The blue haired girl wrapped her hands around the blonde guy's neck and they slowly started moving. One of those Fifth Harmony track was played, which wouldn't disturb the girl at all if it wasn't be that kind of music where you only have to move your hips, wiggle and things like that.

The two bodies were moving slowly to the rhythm, although they weren't in harmony with each other. Not like the blonde guy really noticed anything.

The blunette couldn't help but sighed quietly to work off her frustration. The blonde really liked that, because he convinced himself about that was a sign of the girl's desire and he was almost sure about his program in the other part of the night. For that purpose he slid his hand to southern places from the girl's waist.

At the same time the black haired man who was leaning against the bar counter, seemed like to decide to do something and lazily pushed himself away from the counter then slowly walked to the dancing pair, ignoring the chick's dissatisfied mumbles.

When he got next to the doubles, he stopped and he just waited. It didn't take seconds to the girl to notice the man's presence, though the blonde was so busy about them, she had to grip slightly his hand to wake him up from his trance.

"May I have a dance?" asked seriously the black haired man look to the blunette, such a tone as if they were in a ball which has a very good atmosphere in 1870. The girl would bet that if the guy could afford smiling, he would grin with full mouth.

"Ano…" she pretended uncertainty and she looked at the blonde with hesitate. When he realized his role, he stood before the girl to hide her a little.

"Hey, bro! We are dancing." he remarked it cleverly.

"I noticed that" that little smile didn't disappear from his beautiful face.

"Maybe we can talk about the next dance." the blonde finally said and the blunette had to clench her mouth not to growl. _Such a male chauvinist! I've always hated this kind of men who treat women as if they were objects._ Nevertheless she stayed in her role so she forced into her face an alluring smile and she turned the blonde towards herself.

While they stepped aside she gave the black haired man an apologetic look, who just nodded a little and walked back to the counter.

And they were swinging and moving to the music's rhythm. More or less. _Oh gosh, this is a proved fact that people can die of boredom_ she cursed in herself and she gave a longing glance towards the black haired man who is now sitting at the bar counter again. _Wait a second. Longing? Just in hell._

The black haired man smiled faintly. He can **feel** the blunette's look on himself.

He didn't really need this detour all of sudden, because this posh bar was pretty far from his working area.

 _What a pain_ he smacked with his tongue and then he raised his glance to the blue haired girl again.

At the first sec he observed that the blunette was watching him from one of the further tables. In the next, that this night might not be as easy as he imagined it. _I give to this 2 hours_ he decided.

Now he looked at his watch. 23:02. Still _sixty minutes._ With this impulse he turned back and drank up his whiskey. In the next moment the sweating pair joined him.

"A Jack Daniel's and a pint of beer" the blonde leaned over the counter. He could barely hold back his sneer which was trying to appear on his face, when he heard the order. He heard the girl's soft sigh. It sounded like she was really dissatisfied. _What? We are being choosey?_ His glance would _have_ sent that if the girl looked over the black haired man. However, she was only staring the blonde's back. When the guy got his order he turned to the blunette.

"Just a second, babe! I just wanna bring this to my dude! Think about what you want! You're my guest tonight" he leaned closer then he winked and disappeared in the crowd.

A huge sigh was heard by the girl.

"It started to be a little bit too much" she laughed softly and she looked to the man. "Not like he would be **this** bad" she added quickly.

" **This** bad?" he caught the main point.

"Oh...ha-ha" laughed the girl awkwardly. "Perhaps it would be better if we didn't start talking about that."

"Then do you like to talk about what?" he looked into her eyes, and if it not his eyes' curious glint then absolutely his sexy, deep voice caused that the girl felt like her whole body is going to melt.

"I don't know" she straightened her back. "Perhaps we should start with the "what's you name' question" she looked into his eyes mischievously.

"I tell you, if you tell me your friend's name" he grinned and nodded to the crowd's direction then the girl laughed.

"I just can't decide that you're asking me this because it was so obvious that he's kind of not my type or because **he** is exactly your type!" to this statement if it was possible the man's boyish grin grew wider.

"As if you could see that in the last half an hour, I don't attract to **men** " he pressed the 'men' world meaningfully.

"How do you know that I was staring at you?" replied the girl indignantly.

"How do you know that I didn't see it?" he leaned closer while the smirk didn't vanished from his face and girl didn't drew away either.

"I suppose we mutually don't attract to the mentioned young man" she said softly.

"And we mutually attract to something else…" added the black haired man and his hand grazed the blunette's knee. As they were this close, leaning towards each other, somehow it seemed like as if nobody can disturb them, as if they were alone in the noisy bar. The blunette's skin was on fire, and she burned from the desire when she imagined as the man stroke her arms, up to her neck then he reaches her hair and… – she couldn't continue her daydreaming because the man suddenly tilted his head and looked behind the girl.

The blunette looked at that direction too and she could see the blonde guy who was slaloming in the crowd. She was surprised. _How the hell he noticed him?_ She asked herself and although, the good-looking man obviously wasn't as touched as she was about their actions that helped her to concentrate to the main thing. To her job.

"I'm not going to give up my dance that easy. Shall we go?" He pulled the girl with him to the dance floor and the blunette didn't resist him at all. _This is a great opportunity to kill him in the crowd. I will act like I terrified as hell and I have no idea what's going on here. And then I lost in the crowd. Unobserved, still it's going to cause a very big fuss which will call those idiots' attention. Go for it, girl!_

When they stopped at the right place, the man gently put his arms around her waist, pulled her closer to him and the girl instinctively threw her arms around his neck. She could hear that the 'Where have you been' was started. _How ironic_ she smiled in herself then she turned over so her back was towards him. She guided his hands to her hips and she slowly started to move sensually.

"Hmm" he buried his face into the curve of her neck. The blunette could feel that heat started flowing over her body, lower and lower, and she run her fingers through his cool locks.

"Such passion" murmured the black haired man while he gently touch her ear with his lips and pulled her closer, so their hips were fully touched and the girl looked up and she see stars the feeling of her body against his trained one. She tried to suppress a small moan but the man still heard it and he slipped a hand upwards from her hips.

The girl still hasn't realized his 'spell'. He made her forget about everything when he got close to her. But when he touched her – in that moment – she was such an innocent victim as the people around her.

The man couldn't help but smirk while he smoothed the curve of her neck with his lips. Suddenly he turned her back and they were face to face again.

The man had to admit that they fitted into each other pretty well. The way her hips were moving with his, the way her breasts were being pulled to his chest while she put her arms around his neck as he put his, around her waist. He could not tell what was that something which made her so special in an inexplicable way. He realized that much later when it was too late to step back. Perhaps he wasn't the one whose spell truly worked among the two of them.

"I wouldn't have thought that you dance this well, mister" she pulled a little away him so she could stroke down his chest. The black haired man grabbed her hand and gave her a swing to turn over so he could spin her.

This distance felt like a thunderbolt to the blunette. She thought about the tiny toxic arrowheads on her short sleeved and high-heeled boots' sole. When she was in the black haired man's arms again, she laughed.

"Very impressive" she gave him another naughty smile and when a bigger company tried to get through behind her, she unnoticeably lifted her leg and closed the arrowheads into her palm with one movement.

Her partner was looking sideways and she had already moved her hand to stab her weapon into the man's skin above his hips, but the black haired man suddenly grabbed her wrist. His glance has been still watching something on the right above them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

 _The shining disco ball in the ceiling. Shit._ She looked sideways too and then she glanced back. Her wrist was still in his grip and as if he read in her mind he held her tighter and pulled her closer.

"What do you want to do now?" he whispered to her ear and she can feel his smirk.

"I could ask from you the same" she avoided answering the question.

"You know attacking a well-mannered gentleman with a weapon it isn't too ladylike." She heard his sarcastic voice while he slowly started to move, lest somebody around them suspect anything.

"Those two have nothing in common! And well-mannered? Oh, please." hissed the girl angrily. She started to get enough this arrogant tone, but she couldn't help in her pounding heart.

"Are we feminist? Gun rights to women…Even though she's dangerous to the society." She tossed the man's hard chest but he didn't seem to felt anything. The blunette knew very well that her partner much stronger then her, but this wasn't mean that he is unconquerable.

 _Show me your weakness, heartbreaker_ her brain clicking. She could see on him that he is underrating her. And she wanted that in the whole time.

She made an attempt to find his weak point again but he suddenly looked at something above her shoulder and then he looked to the girl again.

"We have some unexpected guests. Act." murmured the black haired man and he slid his arms around her waist. Despite the fact that they were acting, goose bumps run down on the blunette's spine.

"But who are they?" She touched his chin softly with her lips and she felt him swallowing.

"Not important. We have to get out of here." He pulled her with him and in a few seconds they were slaloming sideways, between the tables.

She could see the men the corner of her eyes. As the black haired man, they were wearing suit. The grey haired one who had glasses, observed them and the man behind him started off towards them too. He was taller than the grey haired and he was wearing sunglasses.

"Fuck" cursed the black haired man then he guided her to an empty hall.

"I **can** walk, thank you." she pulled out her arm from his grip, and miraculously he let her go. The man didn't say anything he just pressed the elevator call button, it opened immediately, they stepped in and at the same time when the doors closed they could see their 'guests' arriving to the hall.

"Who are you exactly?" she crossed her arms and she starred the man's back who stand in front of her, while they were going up in the shaft.

"Don't worry. You're going to know soon." The man has been still staring the elevator door. His posture seemed relaxed as he stood with his hands in the pockets, but the girl almost saw the plans' and possibilities' flooding in his mind. She came to terms with the fact that she can't pull out of him anything.

The doors opened, they stepped out and arrived to a silver-linoleum-covered corridor. Without words, the man headed to the end of the corridor and he quietly opened the penultimate door. The girl followed him like a shadow.

Before they stepped in, the girl managed to read the little door plate. ' _Loke Leonel, manager'._ The girl smiled in herself; the name sounded so strange in her mind.

The office wasn't too big but it wasn't tiny either, with a very individual arrangement. The walls and the floor were silver as well. There was simple-formed furniture and a white crystal chandelier. The writing table was in the middle and behind it; there was a white swivel chair which was turned towards the window. Since nothing happened after their arriving; the black haired man stroked through the crystals of the chandelier which were rang melodiously.

"Holly shit, Gray, why can't you just knock on a door?!' the chair was turned back in that moment and a light-brown haired man looked at them. _In a suit? Who would believe that?_

"That's what happening to a man who sleeps in his working hours." The black haired man shrugged with a little smirk.

"I just absorbed in my thoughts." he murmured but his glance suddenly stocked on the blue haired girl who was standing behind Gray.

"Who is this beauty?" He looked over her head to toe at one glance, and he has already stood up and motioned her to have a seat.

"Thank you, but I prefer standing" he nodded and she stood next to the floor lamp, then the man sat down. This reserved behavior didn't bother him; it seemed he took it natural.

"May I help you in something, Gray?" He turned back to his… _friend? Colleague?_ _Who knows?_ The black haired didn't say anything; he only nodded in this "You'll see soon" way and he calmly leaned against the wall.

It didn't take a few minutes to hear a knock on the door and after Loke give a "look, somebody can do it" glance, the unexpected guests arrived.

"Leo" nodded the previously-seen man, who was wearing sunglasses, towards the light brown haired man. Now, as the girl could see him closely; he had pale skin and black mustache which curled up slightly in its end. He reminded the girl to a goat.

"Capricorn" Loke stood up again and pulled up his glasses.

"What for I owe your unexpected visit?" _Is_ _this some kind of astronomy club?_ The blunette had a really hard time to hide her snicker and kept her face motionless. Her glance met with the black haired man's who was standing in the other side of the room, but she couldn't read any reaction from his eyes.

 _Gray. This would be his nickname or his real? However it really matches to him. So emotionless, grey. Like him._

The girl didn't know that the black haired man smiled too in himself because he understood immediately what she found so funny before.

"The girl" Capricorn looked to the blue haired girl.

"Why?" Loke asked and also Gray looked the blunette with curiosity.

"Because she's precious" he pulled the second word then the girl lost her patience.

"You didn't mentioned how much do you offer for me" she remarked sarcastically.

"May I ask you who are you exactly? Because I can assure you Miss that I've never seen you in my life before." Loke smiled to the girl. But the girl hesitated. She wasn't in the mood that she just gives herself up, or lays any of her cards out.

However, the question was answered instead of her. It wasn't other than the grey haired guy who was wearing glasses.

"Juvia Lockser. Originally Loxar but she has changed it because of the Slavic reference. His father was born in Moscow but there was a…

"You left my mother's name out, you idiot!" snapped the girl and her hands were closed into fists. She trembled with anger.

"She is a member of the Phantom Lord. She's one of the Fours." He finished it. In this part, also Loke and Gray raised their heads and watched her suspiciously.

"Why were you sent to here?" asked Capricorn the blunette.

"Should I give you my call list?" She answered him scornfully.

"She was sent here because of me. She was looking for me" crossed his arms Gray and when the blue haired girl turned her head towards him, he was just watching the chandelier.

"Fullbuster! I'm not even surprised. You caused annoyance to a lot of agency in your life. One day they hunt you down and stab you to a skewer, and nobody will resist." said Capricorn.

"Challenge accepted" said the black haired man quietly and the blunette was sure he was totally serious about it.

"It's time to return to the subject" said the grey haired man. "We haven't come here to play around. If you take off your hands from the girl, we're out of here." He stepped closer, and then everybody moved. Juvia towards the door, Loke stepped behind his desk and the agents went closer to them. The girl looked with corner of her eyes to Gray but he was still leaning against the wall motionless.

"Who wants her?" asked Loke.

"Hades" The sound of the name, the two men's glance flashed together again.

"It isn't typical of him that he takes part in this kind of little things.

"That isn't his habit indeed..." smiled Capricorn evilly then the air froze.

"As a final opportunity, we offer you that you let us walking out with the girl without resistance. If you want, you can come with us" smiled maliciously the grey haired to Gray. "You would relieve our business in the future."

"Like hell" laughed Gray quietly. _This place is going to be like hell soon_ thought the girl and she spanned very-very slowly towards the door.

"Well…we have tried it" smiled the man with glasses then his mates took out their guns. At the same time Loke and Gray moved sideways and Juvia stepped to the wardrobe's cover. She hadn't got a weapon so she only counted to the two men. _If only…_

"Take the lady, please. This isn't hide-and-seek, darling" he said with honeyed voice but he couldn't continue because Loke shut the chandelier, which was fallen down, with a big tinkle, to the men beneath it. Just the floor lamp was already given some light. The suit men shot immediately then the two men jumped into the floor and they got close to Juvia.

"You stand back against the wall for one. You run across the room for two. Then you take the gun which was fixed under the fire-extinguisher for three." he instructed the girl. Juvia only nodded in agreement then she got ready to it. Loke nodded towards them then he shut the floor lamp. They were in completely dark with this.

"One" counted Gray and Juvia stood back against the wall. The two suited men shut towards them but the bullets bounced from the platinum wardrobe and dig into the floor. Whitish powder was flown up because of the plaster, so Juvia had time to run across the room and got closer to the door.

Gray has meanwhile started to move; stepping behind the desk he shut towards the suited men again. The girl looked back and she found herself in front of the door. Suddenly a strong arm grasped her by the neck and pressed her tightly to him.

"I caught her!" he shouted but in the end his voice pass, because the blunette stabbed into his calf the toxic arrowhead which she had kept in her hands. She wasn't unprotected at all. She didn't even think a second of what she has to do. She pulled the door and run out to the corridor.

X

The blue haired girl knew that she missed her only chance to kill him. This fact made her incredibly annoyed because she would wipe off that arrogant sarcastic smile from the black haired man's face with much pleasure.

 _Gray Fullbuster. I'm sure he's an American_ she cursed in herself then she turned on the right quickly. She was not in the mood to take part in the internal fight between the two agencies, so she decided to get out. **_Knock. Knock_** knocking her high heeled boots on the floor.

Even though she couldn't stand the man's kind of arrogant behavior she felt a little gratitude for him; that he covered her for a while.

 _Now down the stairs then turn to the right twice._ It wasn't that as if she couldn't have escaped without him. That's just it would have been much tiresome and bloody. Her boots hasn't been damaged at least.

She heard opening the iron door far from her.

 ** _Knock. Knock, knock, knock knock knock_** she quickened her footsteps. A shout was heard; now it was closer to her, therefore she didn't take the risk and turned to the left and hid in the dark. She pulled her back against the wall and breathed deeply to slow down a little her fast heart beating because of the adrenalin.

"Come on, come on! We have to catch her before she get out of the building! One man to the front door, one to the right, etc! Move!" she heard the grey haired man's commanding voice.

 ** _Dup, dupdupdup_** her heart was beating but she didn't felt nervousness. _Oh_ _, how many times I got through this. It feels like coming home she_ smiled in herself. Despite the fact that she became an agent because this way she could maintain herself and get free, somehow the whole thing came to her passion. Perhaps the poor children's orphanage-like "steal or dead of starvation" effect came into force but one thing was certain. Since she was seventeen the adrenalin has been kept her alive.

When the running footsteps died away, she carefully looked out to the corridor but she didn't see anybody. _If I remember right it must be a "stage door" here which wasn't used as an emergency exit, so I'll get out of here soon before they notice me._ Before she went to this mission she studied thoroughly the nightclub's floor map. Of course.

After a turn left, she found the door in the end of the corridor. When she stepped out, the cool of the November night was reached her sense.

It was raining. She smelled in, the familiar scent. _Just like in the good old days,_ she sighed and suddenly she saw the scene as she staring out of the orphanage's window while she sitting alone in the rotten still. The rain is pouring and the drops are dripping down slowly on the window's glass. She is counting them quietly. **_Shin shin to._**

She shook her head so she could concentrate to the current events. Since she hadn't taken an umbrella she set off quickly. She wanted to disappear as soon as possible.

Behind her, from nowhere she heard a whistling voice and in that moment she knew that a silenced gun's bullet approaching her unstoppably. The next second, it reached her thigh and she fell into the ground, and she had to tense her throat, lest a scream leave her mouth. She only made a painful groan and when she fell to her leg she felt like she's seeing stars.

The rain was pouring heavily.

She has already been so wet like she bathed, and the water were just running and running, washing away the flowing blood like it has one single goal; cleaning the girl all over.

She gasped hardly but she tried to carefully sit up. Suddenly a dark figure appeared next to her and took her in his arm and helped her to sit up. She shuddered from his touch. She looked up and when she could focus she saw the familiar man. His black locks were stuck to his face and his dull and dark grey glance was stared at her. He was deadly calm.

"Why did you shoot me?" moaned the blue haired girl with a dying voice. She hasn't already had strength to be mad.

"I've forgot to tell you something. I'm not the good guy." The girl couldn't have answered to him, because she lost her consciousness. Everything went black.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My fav scene is in the end !**

 **Please write me a review if you like it and want me to continue! Happy Gruvia week, guys! =^-^=**

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Pretender**

She only heard the sound of the quietly drizzling rain; as the drops are falling to the ground steadily, as they are running down on the gutter then thudding in the metal. The monotonous sounds created a melody in her mind and the fact that she is alone calmed down her completely. Only the rain and she. As if her heart beating would be the measure and the drops are the eighths and semiquavers. Sometimes a passing vehicle's sound joined to the unchanged music, but even this has some spell in it. Nevertheless, as more and more cars passed by as the traffic was increased; the noises grew louder, the din around her, and as the noises got stronger she felt the aching pain more and more in her left leg until she couldn't take it anymore and opened her eyes. Juvia Lockser woke up.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you?" She heard a melodic voice somewhere next to her. Or above her. She couldn't decide it.

"Has she woken up now? How can I help?" asked a thin voice excitedly.

"Wendy, can you bring her some water? Thank you!" she heard again the pleasing voice. It took her a few seconds to focus and got used to the bright light. Somebody bended over her and she slowly saw a beautiful face with shining blue eyes.

"I'm happy you finally wake up. You're injury isn't that bad, but you lost a lot of blood." She frowned anxiously her thin eyebrows; her lips thrilled and Juvia couldn't hold back a faint smile. At the first time she reminded her to Snow White; her innocent beauty and with her "wouldn't say boo to a goose" behavior totally looked like the princess.

 _However I wouldn't even be surprised if it comes out that she is completely the opposite_ thought the blue haired girl and she looked around carefully.

"Here, your water. Drink a little." stood next to her a petite black blue haired girl with a little hesitancy but with a smile on her face.

Juvia raised her arm carefully; she wasn't sure about her strength and she only realized she had been connected infusion in that moment. When she realized that she may be in some kind of hospital; suddenly everything came to her mind. The events of the last few hours were gyrating in front of her eyes. _Hours? Days? God knows how long I've passed out…_ crossed that in her mind.

"You don't have to worry! You're in safe next to me and Wendy. You were taken here Yesterday dawn and you've been lying here since then. Don't worry; we settled everything in with your agency. Now you don't have to deal with this. Just rest." The white haired girl's voice was such calming that Juvia couldn't do anything but leaned back and let off the white bedspread which she had been grasping forcefully. She didn't calm down completely but since she was demanded directly to do that, she wasn't willing to worry about anything. Firstly she had to recover. _And then find out where the hell I am exactly_ she took the glass of water from the little girl called Wendy.

„By the way, my name is Mirajane. I'm so sorry for the happenings! Normally it wouldn't be like that." she combed anxiously a white lock behind her ear.

„I have no idea what was Gray thinking, but… he was always this unreadable" she sighed then the blunette spat back the sip into the glass.

„That asshole is here?" she coughed. Wendy went to her immediately to help her somehow. _I'm definitely_ _ **not**_ _in a hospital. They know about everything._

"Oh, no! I shouldn't have mentioned this yet! I hope I didn't agitate you too much.. This is a little bit complicated, you know. But I can assure you that Gray wasn't guided by any bad purpose and…"

"He wasn't guided by any bad purpose?! He let go a damn bullet into my thigh! From behind!" the girl was indignant. She definitely remembered why she was got into this pretty uncomfortable situation.

"Nothing bad intention, hah…?" she mumbled angrily.

"You don't have to worry; we don't let him to visit you. It will be the best if we don't put the proof into your nerve condition…" the white haired girl looked at a machine which was most likely a blood pressure monitor. _Pff like he would come into this place as if nothing happened…_.

Suddenly the door was opened and three people stepped into the room. In the first place a red haired woman who was almost the opposite of the kind-smile Mirajane. However, both of them were beautiful, the one who just arrived was very serious and Juvia, without realization, sat up in her bed, in case she had to protect herself. _I have to get out of here as soon as possible if I want to do some good to myself,_ went through in her mind.

The woman's glance was determined, her right eye was covered by her deep red locks, which she let loose from her tight ponytail. She was wearing a dark brown turtleneck with black skinny jeans, and black stilettos boots. In contrast to this, Mirajane was wearing a light knee-high pink dress and she tied up her front locks. It would have looked very little-girl like in someone else, but in her, it somewhat effected in another way and it made her angelically feminine.

Behind the red haired woman, a man was standing who seemed quite elderly. He was wearing a made-to-measure suit with an orange-striped tie which made his appearance looking a bit younger. His face wasn't as serious as the red haired woman, but he was authority-commanding in spite of he was small. At last a lilac haired girl with glasses stepped into the room and closed the door. She held a notebook in her hand. _They are definitely not docs._

"Erza! You arrived just in time. Our guest just woke up" Mirajane smiled to the arrivers, but Juvia read worry from her glance.

"We're happy to hear this" nodded Erza then she turned to Juvia. "I know that you completely confused, but I ask you to just listen to us. Evidently, because of the events of last night, you are very mistrustful of us, but I have to remark that you were obviously prepared to worse than a thigh injury." When she reminded the blunette of that damned night, cold run down in her spine and her jaw was tensed. But at the same she knew the woman, called Erza is right. She knew it very well what her adversary can do, and she went to that bar to kill him too. After all, she didn't know why she has been alive yet, anyways.

Or rather, obviously they're waiting for information from her. However she didn't even think of sold out her employer. She has been working for too much time to the Phantom Lord.

"I didn't plan to tell you any of the information I know. I'm bound by an oath." Juvia said.

"We see that clearly. We didn't expect anything else" stepped closer the old man. "Excuse us for the impoliteness, my name is Makarov Dreyar, and this is one of my very best agent, Erza Scarlet." Juvia's breath caught. _It can't be that…then…they would be the Famous_ _Fairy Tail?_

"In spite of the fact that you've tried to kill one of my best agent more than 24 hours ago, I want to make a very favorable deal with you." When Juvia got over her momentary shock she started listening to the old man again.

"And how is this offer looks like?" She asked still emotionless.

"I want you to join my company." He said simply and Juvia was more surprised if she could. _Me? Like a sparkle-sparkle Fairy Tail agent? What a disgusting idea._

"Ah..I-I don't think you thought over this" She protested immediately.

"No, young lady! I've considered it very well. For several times!" He laughed with high spirits.

"I still don't understand why. Why _me_?" The blunette frowned. She was so condensed she forgot to act cool.

"Well, if we talk about this I hoped you could have an effect on one of your certain mate. I am aware of the information that you and Mister Gajeel Redfox are in a good relationship. If I may be indiscreet." He added quickly.

"If you tell me what are you expect from us, maybe I thought about it. How all this come to your mind, sir…Haven't you known from the start that I was sent after Fullbuster?!" Juvia was shocked and the old man laughed louder.

"No-no. Even _me_ couldn't be this brilliant. For that, I'd have to see into the future" He chuckled. "Such complementary from you, lady, make me think that you overestimate my abilities." Juvia didn't come to words because he continued.

"The time when you were taken here, I got news about you. I came to know the story about an agency, which very familiar in dark cases, claim to you. I used some of my connection, so I get to know every necessary thing. I couldn't let that such an excellent agent like you is taken by dirty hands, neither your mate! Please, consider your answer wisely." She didn't even have to think her opportunities through.

"What is going to happen if I don't accept the offer?" ask the blunette with a little smile.

"Oh, _that_ would be very regrettable…" _I knew it. They'd kill me tonight and send my corpse to the Phantom. This old Don Juan even traced their mailing address._ The girl knew it well that the profiles of every agency member is kept in the most secret circumstances', so she didn't doubt Makarov's power. He wasn't supposed to know about such things about her. About Gajeel neither. She slowly looked around. Wendy were arranging the vials, Erza looked at her seriously, waiting for her answer. Makarov just studied the ceiling cheerfully.

"All right." She cleared her throat. "I accept the opportunity, but" she lift up her index finger. "I want to talk about it with Gajeel. He has to agree with this _too._ Otherwise there isn't any deal.

"Perfect! You made a very good decision, young lady" Makarov smiled at her happily, and then he winked. Erza stepped closer to shake her hand.

"Welcome to the team!" Mirajane opened her arms.

"As if it were a choice…" The blunette sighed, but she accepted the peace offering.

"Miss Juvia! I'm glad that I came to know you. Everybody is going to be very happy about the arriving of such talented agent like you." The little Wendy stepped to her bed and Juvia at the very first time in her life started to feel something warm inside her chest. _So this is how supposed to feel like_ _ **family**_ …, she thought. She couldn't help but smile to the little girl.

"By the way, Gray! I have to thank him that he done such a perfect work – hurried Makarov out of the room.

"Thank him?" Juvia frowned.

"A-a, young lady. Don't forget that you are sitting here is thanks to him! That is another question, what was the prize…" He referred to her injured thigh then he stepped out.

"I can't wait to see you walking again! We have so many tasks before the training starts!" Mirajane put her hand on the blunette's shoulder.

"What kind of training?" Juvia asked. She was surprised.

"You'll see!" she smiled at her mysteriously.

"I didn't even call Gajeel! The people are just too determined in this agency…" She sighed and leaned down tiredly. She knew that her life changed forever.

X

It took 2 month to Juvia to be able to train again. During this time she was walking in her ward like room and its corridor. She could use some not-so-straining machines too. Wendy and Mirajane came to see her often, and a blonde haired girl named Lucy, who is also the member of the agency. She rather does the paperwork and administration not the "real secret agent work". The blunette didn't even be surprise about how beautiful Lucy looked like as most of the woman here. The appearance was very important part of an agent's "accessory", but Juvia didn't understand why would be this, a point of view during a paralegal selection. Lucy explained that she originally took part some of the operations – and she helps if it necessary still nowadays – but not really her world this emotionally and physically stressful work. Therefore she rather stays in the back and helping as much as possible. Juvia appreciate this very much about her. Especially her sincerity.

She was surprised because Lisanna became her every-day-visitor. She was Mirajane's sister and she was just a year younger than Juvia. The blunette was very mistrustful about her "wannane best friends" behavior, she couldn't help that, the distrust about everybody is just got under her skin. But the white haired girl didn't give up and slowly Juvia unbent in her company.

Juvia saw some guy walking in the corridors, but nothing interesting. There weren't too many people the place where they were. Actually she had no idea where they are. Since she had got here she tried to find out but the people always avoided answering when she asked about it. She didn't pull it because she understood they don't trust her enough to tell her. The blunette got to know about a certain event which is going to start soon and everybody talked about it, however there weren't too much people around her.

This seven-days-long gathering was taken in every second year and every agent of the agency has to participate in it. During this time they not only exchange experiences but they have to fight against each other. The winner is pretty honored and if the leader (Makarov) wants, the person could move up in the hierarchy. It could mean simply preference, higher office or a more important mission. The most needed was the last one. Juvia didn't really understand why the need of such childish games to adults, but she preferred to be silent. She didn't know anything about social life, she never went to company expect the time she spent with her team-mates. Whom she lost now. She didn't really know what she should do with this situation. She didn't even be certain about she could be loyal to this agency.

Makarov, keeping his words, let her contact to her mate and the blunette was really happy when she finally heard the familiar voice.

"Rainwoman, I told ya this is gonna happen. I don't know why the hell are ya always this damn stubborn" she heard Gajeel's deep voice.

"Good evening to you too, Gajeel, I'm glad that you're fine" smiled cheerfully the blunette and for weeks at the first time, she finally felt true relief.

"And what's with you? If anyone from this fuckin…"

"Everything's alright, you don't have to worry. Hope I don't have to because of **you** …

" **I** rather worry about what are these bastards know about us. I ain't like this shit. Absolutely not. If you ask me, yesterday I thought I have to fish you out of a damn river, if you know what I mean" he said darkly.

"Are you saying to **me**?" she laughed huskily. "But they want us. They want **you** too.

"Ahh. And haven't you made a deal up? I don't have a mood for this, girl" Juvia heard the sound of crashing metal. She smiled because Gajeel always do this to work off his frustration. He crushes. Most of the times: metal.

"I just said I hadn't got a chance. Or this, or death. Like you wouldn't know…" she rounded her eyes.

"I know, I know. I understand. But trying is never a bad thing. Anyway, I talked with the people. Two weeks later I come to this meeting or what." he sighed.

"Yeah? Jose let you go this easy?"

"Hell no" he laughed sarcastically. "Yesterday Makarov and his people found us and made a fight, I was there too. I knew that you didn't succeed so I went away and waited for your response. But it seems like you were busy" he added with same reproof in his voice.

"Yeah I was pretty busy with the bullet in my thigh!

"I smash that asshole which hurt you" he said angrily.

"Thanks but I rather want to take this glory myself" said the girl then the man laughed.

"Gihi. I wanna see that two weeks later."

"Gajeel. Thank you!"

"I haven't done anything. This is all thanks to you" he answered and the blunette couldn't decide it was a compliment or rather a reproach.

"Just that you're here. That's all" she said quietly, and because of she didn't get an answer she called his name again.

"Yeah, sorry-sorry, I'm here, I've just looking for my hanky. I think I left it next to my masculinity." He finally said than the girl laughed with all of her heart.

"You know I don't give a fuck about anything. Just you don't do stupid things." he said and Juvia smiled. She could always count on Gajeel ever since she can remember. He was like a big protective brother to her. They meant family to each other.

 _Everything is just would be easier if Gajeel was here,_ the blunette thought while she was walking on the corridors. There was another building too, but she hasn't found the right door yet. She sank so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the guy in front of her who turned in to the corridor that time, so she bump into his hard chest. Since she hasn't learnt to keep her balance perfectly because of her injured leg, she almost fell to the floor but finally she managed to stay in her feet. She was disappointed and this accident was just enough to make her angry in one second.

"Why on earth can't somebody look in front of himself?" she said, but when the blunette saw to who she bumped into, she came out of words. Gray Fullbuster was standing in front of her in his full heartbreaker mode on. He was in a suit again, however, he wasn't wearing a coat now, just a white shirt with a black tie and grey vest suit. His black hair hanged slightly into his dark eyes. The weather outside might be windy because his hair was imperfectly messy in a perfect way. The girl almost forgot about him during the weeks and she thought she forgot this made-by-a-sculptor-perfect face a long time ago. But he was in front of her in his full presence and his cold dark eyes dig into her dark brown ones.

"I could ask from you the same" he answered impertinently, and that remind her the moment when she said the same words to this man in the fancy bar. The girl just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. It was obvious to her now that the man's behavior in that night was the exact opposite of his real character. The black haired man didn't say a word just put his hands into his pockets and walk round her.

"I accept your apology" she said sarcastically and turned after him.

"So am I your thanks" he still walked along in the corridor and didn't even stop.

"I don't thank you anything!" Juvia close her hands into fits.

"It didn't even come to my mind to apologize" replied Gray.

"Go to hell, Fullbuster!" The blunette shouted after him and she walked angrily back to her room's direction. _Like we are in kindergarten._

"I'm trying to" the man didn't turn around, but the blunette could have sworn that a little smirk spread across on his face. _That_ _ **icehole,**_ cursed him the girl.

.

The black haired man walked along without hurry to the principal's office, after the girl's steppes died away. _This girl is something_ he thought and he knocked on the door.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
